Broken Plan
by GrowPulter
Summary: haoxAnna. how they loved each other, how the betrayal was found, how the forbidden love was exposed, and how their love met death


Broken Plan-one shot-Shaman King

Disclaimer

This one shot is dedicated to hao-sama-rawks and Arche-chan too (you are addicted to haoxanna recently, right?). This is a warning; this fict contents a little bit Tamao basing. I'm sorry because of my lateness of making this story. This is Hao x Anna. Have a nice reading…

* * *

Broken Plan

_And let the men loathe the livid sky…_

_Let the women squeal for seeing maladies of malice…_

_Let the wind blows…_

_Let the sky thunders…_

_Let the rain of pain pours…_

_But…_

_But never let your heart closed for me…_

"You all are insane," the girl whispered in frustation, didn't believe what she had heard.

"No, it's a brilliant idea. We'll know soon about his weakness, IF you want to do that," Tamao, the pink-haired girl emphasized word 'if'. Then, she took a glimpse at the others. "Isn't that right?" she asked for supports, but everybody was silent there. They didn't dare to give a respond so fast about that problem. Tamao looked not happy when nobody reacted at her sentence. She pouted her lips.

"I think we don't need to do that far," Yoh decided not to be on her side. "It's too dangerous," he continued. Anna peeped at his fiancé. "Yes, it is," she agreed with him.

Silence….every body was thinking about Tamao's idea.

The idea was… Anna pretended to be on Hao's side, and after she got enough information, she would be back to their side, and told them that legend's weakness. It could be like that because sometimes Hao hinted is feeling to Anna. And it's a different feeling from his to the others shaman such as Yoh, Ren, etc. It sounded crazy, and they almost laughed at it coz they thought Tamao just made a joke. But it seemed Tamao was seriouse. Silence…

"Even that I cannot ignore that it's dangerous…but Tamao is not wrong," finally, Tamao found a vote for her. It's Ren. "You have lost your mind," Horo Horo went on a voice. Ren didn't say anything about his friend's words. He knew that it's not safe, but might be it's the only way they could win clear. Yes…they couldn't say anything about it…they didn't want to say anything about it…they ought not to talk about that…so, they saved their breaths, they preferred to be quiescent….until Anna decided "We talk about it later…"

* * *

It was still dawn.

When the firs were still dewy….

When the firs were still dewy, and the sparrows were still settling on the roof…

When the first were still dewy, and the sparrows were still settling on the roof, and the girl was still sitting…watching the sky, and musing something…

Finally, the stood up and walked to the park in front of her, when she could see a blonde-haired girl was staring at the flowers, absent-minded.

"Forgive me…", Tamao whispered softly, then she drew near to Anna. "I hope I will never do this…"

"Good morning," she greeted her politely, then she sat next to her. Anna peeped at her, and smiled. Tamao smiled too. She didn't think that the icy queen would smile at her. "Good morning," she responsed. For a moment, they just could inhale the smell of petals that planted there. Tamao still collected her courage to tell her about it.

"I don't want to bind Yoh's hands and feet…" she suddenly talked. It made Tamao surprised. "Well…". "I want it perfect for him…" she chopped in her words and embraced her knees. Tamao felt a little bit guilty too…on one side, she really wanted to save her love, Yoh. It's pure from her heart. But on the other side too, even she knew it's sly, she wanted to take a chance from that…she didn't want to confess it, but she wanted to spend more time with Yoh, while Anna fell into the hands of Hao.

"Damn it, I'm gonna be rotten there," she put her hands on head, and closed her eyes. "But, it's for the good of Yoh…" she continued. Tamao only saw her. She tried not to let her tongue get wagged, and influence her. "What will you do if you were me?" finally, Anna acted like she noticed her appearance. She was confused…She was confused…which part of herself must she choose. Anna kept looking at her, forcing her to answer.

_You have to really forgive me, Anna._

"I…I…" she said tremblingly…And Anna never let her eyes moved from her…"I…" she whispered, choked. "If I were you…" Tamao went on a voice, finally, after a bunch of 'I's. "I'm gonna do anything for his sake…" she finished her statement.

Anna seemed gloomy. But, she raised her head, and smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, I think I'm gonna do it too," she said.

* * *

_Let the hackles gyrate around us…_

_Let the hailstorm narrate the sorrows it has made…_

_Let the broken vow hooted like a wolf…_

_Let the beast staggered by the beauty…_

_But never let your heart closed for me…_

_Because once it's closed…_

It has been a week after she moved to Hao's house. She didn't know why, but Hao just accepted her when she lied to him. She said she was deported from Yoh's house. Hao didn't ask anything more but '_do you need a place to live? I can share my house with you'_. First, she thought it's just Hao's mask, that he let her stay at his home. But she didn't saw anything suspicious from Hao's activities. He did everything as usual at home. It almost made her think that Hao was just an ordinary boy. In fact, he's a little bit felt lonely. He rarely talked to his henchmen.

But since she came to that house, Hao treated her well. He never harmed her, even sometimes he helped her.

It's the eighth day she was there…she always woke up early since she lived there. And that day, as usual, she opened the window, and saw the rising sun. She felt the cold air entered her room. "Hmmm…." she looked at the blue sky. "What is he doing now?" the word 'he' that she meant was Yoh that time. Her room was on second floor, so she could see the garden from upside. Actually, Hao's house was ordinary. Nothing special, there's no weapon hanged on the wall or fighting everyday like she thought before.

Hao…he was strolling with Opacho in the garden, when Anna saw him. They chatted something she couldn't here, but she was not sorry for that. She only stared over them, watched them walked slowly around the yard. And suddenly, she realized there's no Yoh there that could cook for her. It meant she had to make the breakfast. "Ah, breakfast," she murmured. Then she went from the window side, and left the room.

She went to the kitchen, took a pan, and started to cook something. Actually, she wasn't good in cooking. She never improved her ability in that subject because Yoh had already done it. She came to a huger refrigerator, and saw what's inside. "Wooo…" she was happy that time. There was a lot of food in that refrigerator. In her mind, she even dreamt a banquet.

"Looking for food?" a voice asked her from behind. Anna was surprised, but she didn't want to show it. She averted her body, and faced Hao. "Yes," she answered firmly. "Aah…" it seemed he just wanted to ask. "Are you hungry now?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll make breakfast for all of us. For you and Opacho too of course," she responded. He smirked. "Fine, make it good," finally he left her. He walked to the dining table, pulled a chair, and sat there…watched over her…

"_Shit, I rarely cook before…I wish I had a lot of experiences like Yoh,"_ she mumbled in her heart. But, she did it well. She boiled some water, and washed some vegetables. She made sure she did it well. But, while she was cooking, she heard Hao got up from his seat and approached her. Anna turned her face sarcastically, looked at Hao. "What do you want to do?" he asked him coldly. Hao didn't look shocked. "Nothing," he answered slowly. Anna had her control black. "Why don't you just let me cook?" in other words, she asked him to leave her alone.

But, Hao smirked. "You have to learn more," he said. "Learn more about what?" she muttered. That boy, Hao, that cruel boy that had killed so many people, just smiled. "Yoh served you well. That's why you cannot cook well," he explained. Anna felt guilty to Yoh that time for treating him bad, but she acted like she didn't care. "He banished me," she tried to brought around Hao. Hao just smiled again. "Really?"

Anna didn't answer it, she kept cutting vegetables. "Vegetables…good for your health," she didn't know why, but suddenly she just wanted to say that. Hao smirked. Yeah, she didn't' understand too why he smiled and smirked so much. "Thank you," he spoke. She focused on the vegetables, 'til she saw a hand helped her held the vegetables. She stopped for a while, looked at that hand, and to the owner of that hand. Hao…

Hao drew near his face to Anna's. She felt her heart beat much faster than before. Their faces were so closed. "Hmmm…." Hao murmured. She frowned. "Why did you say 'hmm….'?" she inquired. Hao smiled again. _'Oh my God, he smiles again…Should he smile all day long?'. _"Was that wrong?" he asked her back. Anna let a smile covered her lips. "Nice color…" he said again. "What color?"

"The color that dyes your face," Hao answered patiently. "And…what is it called?" she whispered. Hao, again, smirked. "Red…" he said. And it didn't take long for her to understand what he was saying about_. 'Shit! I'm blushing'_. She only smiled. "What kind of heaven inside you, Hao?" she snapped. Hao knitted his eyebrows.

"Heaven?"

"Yes…heaven…"

"I don't know about that…" he replied. "But I think I can show you," he continued.

And all of sudden, he burst his lips to hers, and let the warmth spread out. First, Anna still tried to fight him, but he was much stronger than her. So she just accepted that kiss, and in the end, she responded his kiss too. She never felt that way. Yoh never dared to kiss her. The relationship wasn't tight, and it's almost no romance between them. It was warm…and so soft…until she felt closing her eyes was the best choice.

And, when they were done, suddenly Hao snapped. "Strawberry…". She opened her eyes, and peer at him. "Strawberry?" she asked him for the meaning. He smiled again. "Your face is crimson as strawberry," he explained. That made her smile. "Stop it," she aimed not to show him her true feeling. That, the truth was…he was even better than Yoh…He kissed her but they had only lived together for a weeks and a day. Yoh almost never showed her his love and they had stayed together for years.

"I'm gonna help you," Hao decided to break the silence. He rolled up his sleeves, ready to go to work. She smiled, and this time, she let him help her. '_I like cooking'_

* * *

_Let the choir sign the caesura _

_Let the byword spread everywhere_

_Let the fleet use the spear eagerly_

_Let the soft peony kill the strong Poinciana_

_But never let your heart closed for me…_

_Because once it's closed…_

_Once it's closed…I will never found the entrance again…_

All the things were just right for both of them. They lived like a happy family and they had Opacho too, as the child. It was just perfect. Anna started to be able to forget Yoh, even her fiancé name was almost gone from her mind. What she knew just Hao…Asakura Hao…

But since that morning…since that morning….the nightmare had been started…That disaster didn't begin when she came to Hao's house…It was a start of heavenly life instead…That morning…that usual morning…

She had lived for two weeks in that house. That morning was as usual, nothing special. Anna and Opacho were walking around the garden. They liked to get along together, to chat and talk, to share something each other, and her brand-new life was wonderful. They stopped at a bunch of flowers, and started watering them.

"This one is beautiful, Anna-san. What is it called?" Opacho asked her with an innocent voice. "Hmm?" Anna peeped at the flower she talked about. "This one," Opacho pointed her finger at the white petals. Anna smiled and answered. "Ooh…that's Lily. Didn't you know that?". Opacho shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know it," she replied. Anna kept watering those plants, and sometimes touched their petals.

"Then why didn't you ask Hao?" she asked again. Opacho mused for a while. "Will you stay here forever?" suddenly she pleaded with a sad voice. Anna was surprised, and she turned her face to Opacho, looked at that little face, her brow was knitted. "Why do you ask that?" she muttered icily. Opacho clutched the tip of her skirt.

"Please stay here…" she pleaded. "Don't you ever leave us…You will kill Hao-sama if you do that," she continued. Anna tried to laugh, but it didn't seem natural. "Gosh, Opacho. Why do you think I'm gonna leave Hao?" she said. Opacho was in silence again. "Hmm…it looks so many things you think in your mind, Opacho. It's not good for a little girl like you. Childhood must be fun and free. Childhood must not be stressed and frustrated by maturity's problem," she narrated her. Opacho gazed at her. "Because leaving him is on everyone's mind. I'm afraid you have that kind of thought too," she explained.

That explanation made Anna choke. Yes…she was there to beat Hao…she was there to trap Hao…she was there not to raise him up, like he thought…but to bring him down…she was there to…kill him…But…but…it's just her first goal…That time she knew she wouldn't do that…she knew she wouldn't be able to even injure one of his hair…she knew that…she wouldn't want to harm him…"But I'm sure Anna-chan won't do that, right?" Opacho's voice brought her back. Anna took a glimpse at that little kid. "Yes, of course," she answered with a smile. Opacho smiled at that soft face too.

'_I hope so…What a dilemma…Hao…I wanted to trap you…but now things absolutely changed…you trap me…'_

"Well well well, it seems you're happy here, Anna," a unique voice suddenly went on. Anna tried to find the source, and she found a boy. A dark blue-haired boy, with something looked like a sword on his head and a pair of tiger's yellow eyes on his face. "Ren!" she almost shouted. That boy grinned. "Yes…how are you doing here, Anna?" he asked. Anna gulped. "Well…I'm fine," she responded anxiously. Ren knitted his eyebrows. "No time to breathe freely, Anna. Let's talk now," he pulled her by the elbow.

"W-what?.!" Anna yelled on his ear. "Oh shit. I mean, let's talk now. Do you know a safe place here? Dungeon may be?" he spoke fast. Anna, felt irritated, tried not to punch him. "Go away, Ren. He's gonna kill you if he notices you're here," Anna warned him. Ren was looking around, trying to find a good place to talk secretly, but peeped at her when he heard her sentence. "Ha? Kill me? Impossible," he replied. Anna sighed, she started to abhor Ren's opinion about Hao.

"Do you think he's weak? Well, it mean you're hopeless, Ren. You cannot fight him. Just go. Let me handle this," Anna whispered to him, she didn't want Opacho know anything about their plan before. Ren looked at her eagerly. "We can pretend that I'm gonna kill you if he doesn't let me go. Gosh Anna, what happened with your smartness?" Ren answered her. "Ssst…"Anna realized that Opacho had already noticed something between them. She glanced at that boy. "Opacho…would you like to do me a favor?" she asked her.

Opacho nodded. "Good…please take me some more water. We need it to water the rest of the plants," she said. "Just that?" Opacho made sure. Anna shook her head. "No…the water must be from the backside. Because that sort of water is still pure and cool, good for our flowers. Can you?" she continued. "I think so," she snapped and turned her body. "I'm gonna wait for you," she pleaded, and blinked her right eye. Opacho laughed, and went to the back yard.

They watched that little girl went from them, into the house, coz house's location was between front yard and back yard. "So…what do you want to talk about?" Anna asked him icily. "Just to the point, we wanna know how far you have bossed the show," he uttered firmly. She needed few seconds before she answered it. "Everything is under control," she murmured. Ren seemed suspicious. "That's good…" he murmured fast.

"And we hope you will be on our side forever," he continued. Anna was curious, curious and angry. Why did he ask her like that? Didn't he trust her? "Yes, Ren. And I'm afraid about you. You don't look satisfied with my answer. Have you lost your belief to us, Tao Ren?" she attacked him back. Ren peered over her grimly. "It won't be happened to me," he talked back. "That's what I wanna hear," she could taste her victory.

"Yoh is still waiting for you," suddenly Ren whispered sadly and angrily. "Yes, I'm sure about that. Tell him I will be back soon with a bunch of good news," she replied, still watering the flowers from the watering can without any glimpse to that boy. Ren didn't say anything after that, until she thought he was going home. "Well, is there anything else, Ren?" she spoke softly. "No…" he said. Then, he turned his body, started to leave her. But suddenly, he stopped and glanced at her. "You are pathetic, Anna," he murmured cruelly. Her eyes got wide while hearing that words. "What did you say!" she cried confusedly, choked.

"You are pathetic. May be Yoh won't recognize the difference in you. But I know it," he said coldly. Anna, caught the sense of coldness, she decided to call his bluff. "Yoh won't recognize about what?". Her mean eyes played at that moment. Ren chuckled spitefully. "Don't betray him…Do you want to make a tragedy by getting his twin brother too?" finally he told her what he had been kept in mind.

The watering can fell down…her mouth was opened…But soon, she had the control back. "I don't understand what are you talking about, Ren," she got heated up over. Ren closed his eyes. "Thanks God I'm the one who come here. If it is Yoh, I'm sure he will be dead," he talked calmly. She was shocked by his words. "YOU CANNOT SAY LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKING SHIT ASSHOLE!" she shouted so loudly. Ren gazed at her callously. "You bitch, Anna. He deserves someone better than you," after saying that, Ren really left that house and the staggered Anna behind.

The girl eyes were full of tears. She was trembling, and out of control. She felt her feet were just like jelly. The tears, was getting down. _'Oh shit! Oh shit! Am I betraying Yoh? Am I doing wrong? If he's here…will he be angry to me?'_. She just couldn't hold it anymore. She ran into the house with sobs. She let the tears covered her face well. She just ran, left some noises.

And, the little girl…Opacho…just arrived… She stood at the place where there was Anna before. "Hmm…where's Anna-san?" she talked to her self, and looked around.

"Anna-chan? Where are you?"

no answer…

The girl was still confused there…

……"Anna-chan….?"

* * *

_Let the cannel burn the archaic jonquil_

_Let the mourn hoplites jolt the city_

_Let the humiliations jotted_

_Let the cherubim and seraphim descent from the heaven_

_But never let your heart closed for me…_

_Because once it's closed…_

_Once it's closed…I will never found the entrance again…_

_And I'm gonna be rotten here…_

'_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, oh shit, I REALLY HATE HIM!'_. Anna sat and cursed Ren in her room. '_There's no way he could sneer me like that. He said I was a bitch, didn't he think that his temperament is even worse than mine!'_. "What are you doing here, alone, Anna?" a boy voice asked her calmly. "Nothing, Hao," she answered him shortly. "Nothing? That's perfect," said Hao. Her brow was furrowed and her eyebrows were knitted. "Perfect?" she didn't understand.

He smiled down at her. "My little feline, there's someone wants to meet you," he explained. She sighed. She hated when she met Ren few days ago, and that time, she wondered who else wanted to meet her. She wasn't in mood anymore to meet someone not from that house. "Who is it?" she tried to look happy. "Someone you know," he answered implicitly_. 'Again?_' she shouted in her heart. "Is it?" she inquired. "Must I really meet that guy?" she pleaded. "No one forces you, of course. But I know you want to meet him," he replied.

"I wanna meet him? Who? Your friends?" she murmured slowly. Hao shook his head and touched her hands. "No…It's not my friend. She was your teacher,". She caught sight of Hao's stiff face. "My teacher? You mean your grandmother? Kino-sensei?" she confirmed. Hao's face turned clandestine. "Since when she admits that I'm her grandson," he muttered slowly. Anna bent her head down. She forgot that Hao wasn't similar with Yoh. Hao was much more suffer than her fiancé. He was unwanted. But Hao, turned his head to Anna, smirked and said, "So, do you want to go down and meet that old mackerel?". _'I respect your tough heart, Hao. You are wonderful…'. _Even that time she was scared of her teacher, and she knew there wouldn't be a nice chattering, but she answered cheerfully. "Yes!"

And they both came to the living room, they met Asakura Kino. She was smoking, and staring at them strictly. Then she began to talk after they had a seat. "So…how are you doing here, Anna?" she asked Anna with her chilling voice. Anna didn't answer it. She didn't' look surprised. And the worst was, Anna didn't' know whether that old woman was only told about their plan, or she had known about the truth from Ren. Kino sighed. "I talked with Ren some days ago," she made it clear. And Anna was just like frozen there. She didn't dare to even take a glance at Hao. And then Kino told Hao to leave that room. "Can you leave us just for a second?". Hao chocked his eyes to Anna full of meaning. Then he snapped "sure". Then he left them both. And things happened when he had got out from that room.

"You are so felonious to Yoh, Anna," she ejaculated. "No! I-I j-just". "I think it was a mistake for me to choose you as his soul mate," she still talked slowly. "I thought you were felicitous for him. For my grandson…" she whispered. Anna was quiet. There's nothing for her to say. "I CHOSE YOU, ANNA! I CHOSE YOU! AND LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! LOOK AT YOUR DEEDS! YOUR BETRAYAL WILL DESTROY YOH! YOU ARE NOT MORE THAN A WHORE!" she yelled at her like an angry monster. Her eyes got gigantic and they looked almost out from the place. She couldn't hold it anymore.

"BUT YOU CANNOT SAY LIKE THAT TO ME, EITHER!" she cried out. "AND HOW COULD YOU TRUST REN THAT EASY?.!". "I cannot believe it that you still refuse to confess it, Kyouyama Anna," she narrowed her eyes and clapped eyes on her disgustedly. "It's not just Ren. Tamao was too," she bit her head off. She got bug-eyed. _'Tamao? What did she do? I have no business with her'. _She gulped. "Excuse me, Tamao you said?" she almost lost her voice. Kino nodded. "Yes, Tamao with her Kokkuri prognosis. She said there's a change in you. First, I didn't believe it 'til the day that Tao told me," she talked back.

That time she almost knew everything. "So…Tamao watched over me all the time, right?" she breathed a word. Kino laid eyes on that teenage girl. "Even that I have to say her deed wasn't polite and good…but it helps us. In fact, she treats Yoh better than you…She never makes him as a slave…." this time, Kino spoke slowly. She jumped out from her skin. "Tamao?.!". "Yes…Tamao…I know you're much better than her in many subjects, but I need a girl who has a good behavior. She mustn't betray Yoh like you. Tamao will be a perfect fiancé for him," she bore out.

_No, it's a brilliant idea. We'll know soon about his weakness, IF you want to do that_

_I'm gonna do anything for his sake_

_Yes, Tamao with her Kokkuri prognosis_

_She said there's a change in you_

She understood…she understood…

"_Tamao, you're fucked…"_ she whispered in her heart. Anna, flipped wig very well. "I will waste my time if I'm still here. I have to go now. Don't be back to our home, cause there's no place anymore for you," she prepared to leave that house. "Yeah…and tell Tamao that she is absolutely an incredible bullshit," she said. "You know what…it's a lemon I took you as my student. Go to hell, Anna," she replied.

And suddenly, the door was slammed. Hao was standing there, with a red face and angry eyes. "You better GET OUT from here…" he spoke full of grudges. Kino stared at him. "Yes, I think so…" then, she walked away from that room. Left so many questions and tragedies.

The night came…and Anna was sitting there with Hao. They both didn't talk each other anything for hours. Just sat and mused. Anna found out that she was at the horn of dilemma. "Okay…I don't understand your talk with her," he confessed. Anna got a glimpse at him and said, very slowly, "Do you want me to tell you the truth?". She realized that she had lied at him. '_Hao is a good guy…He's too good to be lied…He's to good to be hurt more…'. _"Actually, I don't want to. But I have to," he spoke.

"I was sent as a spy. I was told by them to pretend to love you. My next job was to know your weakness, so they could beat you easily," she explicated carefully. She didn't saw any expression on Hao's face. So, she continued. "But, I fail in my mission. Because I fall in love with someone I must destroy. And it makes me get many troubles. It becomes a suicide for me…". Silence…."You are same with the others, Anna…" he muttered slowly. Anna gazed at him. "I'm sorry…" that's all she could say. "I thought you were different…" he continued. Silence again…"Go…" he commanded calmly.

She wasn't surprised. But, she didn't move even an inch from her place. "I said go…" he said. Anna cast eyes on him. There's regret in her eyes. "GO!" suddenly, Hao shouted like mad. "Don't…please…" she begged. But, Hao didn't care anymore. His eyes were filled by the burning anger and hatred. "GO AWAY FROM HERE!" then he took her elbow and kicked her out forcefully from his house. He heard her cry, but he kept saying to himself that there's nothing to do anymore with a betrayer.

It was raining, and Hao sent her away through his door. Anna kept begging Hao not to do that, but he didn't want to listen anymore…he didn't want to be hurt anymore…Finally, Hao won. He pushed her away and let her fell down to the ground. She could feel her face crushed the wet-cold mud. And another voice asked Hao. "Hao-sama, what happened with Anna?". Hao, burnt by the anger, answered loudly. "She's not more than a bitch! She betrays us, Opacho. She should die!".

"KILL ME IF YOU WANT! BUT DON'T MAKE ME BACK TO THAT HOUSE!" she cried down his decision. The rain drops made her eyes couldn't see clearly. "GO!" Hao yelled at her. She could see, Opacho was staring at her next to Hao. She knew she didn't have any chance. Slowly, she stood up and ran. She just wanted to forget everything. But, somehow, little Opacho followed her and caught the tip of her skirt. That little girl burst into tears. "You said you wouldn't leave him," she said while her face was full of tear drops. "You lied to us! You lied!" she shouted.

Anna, shedding bitter tears said at full volume "I DON'T WANT TO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I DON'T WANT TO! HE ASKED ME TO DO THIS!". She broke into sobs. Then she screamed. She screamed a long-loud-sad voice. After that, she looked at that crying-innocent face. "I hate you! I hate Hao! I hate everybody!". So, she ran again…ran away from that house…left the people she loved behind…

_

* * *

It's pristine from my heart…_

_May be you don't believe it…_

_But never let your heart closed for me…_

_Because once it's closed…_

_Once it's closed…I will never found the entrance again…_

_And I'm gonna be rotten here…_

_I'll give my soul to hold you once again…_

Tamao was sitting besides Yoh when they were watching TV. She was able to see that Yoh wasn't as happy when Anna was still there. She sighed and looked at the screen. The program wasn't interesting. It's just a cheesy-boring show. She hated that condition. Yoh didn't talk much after he knew he was betrayed by Anna. And Tamao, knew well that half of Anna's mistakes was hers too. Yoh was quiet, it's impossible for him to start the talk first.

"Do you want me to hand you some cookies?" she asked carefully. Yoh didn't say anything, he just shook his head. His eyes didn't show any spirits or excitement. Tamao sighed again and watched the TV. Unexpectedly, a loud-voice of someone shouting surprised them. "What is it?" Yoh, finally spoke something. Tamao didn't answer it, she kept in focus to analyze that voice.

"_OPEN THE DOOR!". _

It seemed the voice was familiar for them…

"_OPEN THE DOOR QUICKLY! LET ME IN!"_

And at last, Tamao could identify that voice. _'Anna!'_ she said in her heart. "What is that? I think we should take a look of that," he suggested. "No, no. You don't have to do that. Let me do that. I'm gonna take a look for a while. You just watch TV, okay?" she said. Then she stood up and walked towards the door. She opened the door, and saw the horrible-look girl was standing in front of her. She was wet and crying. She looked desperate and hopeless. "Anna?"

"I want my Yoh! Where is he?.!" she howled out of control. Tamao blinked once. "What are you doing here?" she pretended to be innocent. Anna screamed again, stressed. "WHERE IS YOH?" she cried out. "Why do you want to meet him?" she asked coldly. "Why do you need to know about that? He is my FIANCE, you don't have to step in!" she answered badly. Tamao smirked at her and felt her power. "You're wrong. He's my fiancé now," she replied. She was totally satisfied.

Anna, seemed bored to be stagger again, just shouted from outside. "YOH! PLEASE COME OUT! YOH! THIS IS ANNA!". Tamao was panic and she heard Yoh's food steps. Yoh arrived at the door and he looked her ex-fiance was there. "Anna?.!" he almost cried. Tamao was utterly jealous when she knew that Yoh's voice was trembling when he mentioned her name.

For a moment, he thought he would break down. He really wanted to say _"Anna, where have you been these days?"_ or _"Anna, you have no idea how much I miss you"_ and something like that. But another voice in his heart warned him not to do that. 'She betrays you, Yoh. She fell in love with your own twin brother…your enemy while she supposed to obliterate him…'. Yoh, was scared and depressed then said icily. "Get outta here, Anna. No place for you,". He had to fight his heart because the truth was he wanted her to be with him again, to live the same life as before, and to forget everything happened.

Anna, got wet and cold because of the rain could do nothing. She just cried. "IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS, YOU SHOULD ASK YOUR NEW FIANCE!" she shouted. "I don't wanna listen to you anymore," he replied monotonously while Tamao was afraid of her words. "Stop it, Anna! You are pitiable. Just get out of here!" she commanded. But Anna, lost her last hope, said her last words to Yoh. "Forgive me. Never mean to hurt you…" she sobbed. After saying that, she ran as fast as possible, penetrated the night darkness. She was tired to be harmed again. She didn't want to know anything more. She just wanted to be free…

Meanwhile, Yoh asked Tamao when they had sat again. "Is it right, what she said?". "No, of course no," she answered back. Yoh could smell a sense of lie. "You planed it before, right?" he muttered slowly. Tamao bugged her eyes. "Don't bark up the wrong tree!". "You are not the wrong tree, are you?" Yoh looked at her eyes angrily. "You planned that mission so she could be trapped. She's guilty of course, but you're not clean at all, Tamao!" Yoh started to discover the truth. "But..but.." "Tell me if I'm wrong," Yoh cut her statement. Finally, Tamao just bent her head down, didn't say anything more, and Yoh didn't either. He had lost words.

_

* * *

I languish…_

_I'm languid…_

_Why did you leave me…?_

_And let this soul got hurt and hurt every minute?_

_I know you are patience has been evaporated…_

_But never let your heart closed for me…_

_Because once it's closed…_

_Once it's closed…I will never found the entrance again…_

_And I'm gonna be rotten here…_

_I'll give my soul to hold you once again…_

_And never let you out of my life…_

Anna was standing on the edge of a cliff. She had been crying since the night before, and that time, in the dawn, she had no tears anymore to shed. She looked at down, and saw a beautiful scenery. The grass…the green trees… the gray rocks…the pretty valley…

'It's beautiful like the heaven…' she murmured to herself. 'I wonder to see the heaven…'. She was just emotionless. There are too many she had to carry. She blinked, and hummed something….a song…a song that was recommended by Yoh…She was still humming. 'May be if I let my self down to that part, I will see the heaven…' she talked to herself. Then she chuckled. 'I wanna see the heaven…'.

"I wanna get out from this circle of sorrow!" she shouted. She let her voice out of her mouth. She heard the echo of her shout. 'Heaven…' her breath became faster and faster, her heart beat like a crazy machine. She put her scarf off from her neck and clutched it. Then she squatted. Her hand touched a cold stone. She took it. She put her scarf on the ground, and held it with a stone on it. So, the scarf wouldn't go anywhere. The wind wouldn't be able to blow it up.

'I wanna see the heaven…let the scarf be a mark…' She let go her last tears, and jumped down…jumped down to the opened valley…jumped down to the textured rocks…jumped down to see the heaven…

_

* * *

Crying and sobbing…_

_Wanting you…_

_I realize there's no way to see you again…_

_But never let your heart closed for me…_

_Because once it's closed…_

_Once it's closed…I will never found the entrance again…_

_And I'm gonna be rotten here…_

_I'll give my soul to hold you once again…_

_And never let you out of my life…_

_Every single day I spend without you…_

Hao was staring at the flowers in his yard. He had been standing there for at least an hour. Opacho, knew something wrong happened to her master, came to him. She looked at her master's monotonous face. She couldn't find anything but emptiness there. That little girl didn't know what to do.

"It's Lily," finally she said. She didn't expect much from her master to notice her. Hao turned his head and looked at that girl. "What?" he asked for pardon. Opacho sighed. "It's Lily. Anna-chan told me the name of this flower," she explained. Hao nodded twice. "Why did you never tell me that? Why should Anna do it? Why should that bastard?" Opacho got frustrated too. Hao was silent for a while. It became hard for him to move his lips. "She..she…" Hao tried to tell her something. "Yes?" Opacho waited for the rest of that sentence. '_She's not a bastard…she's so kind and soft…just because she did one mistake, it doesn't mean she's a bastard,'_. "She is not a bastard, Opacho," Hao said firmly. Opacho's eyes got wide.

"What? She betrayed you, Hao-sama!" she remarked him. Hao just smiled. "She's not a bastard. She's an angel…" he muttered with blank eyes.

But suddenly, a boy entered that yard angrily. "Hao-sama, someone is coming," Opacho told him. Hao nodded. When he saw it's Yoh, he got aware. "Opacho, get in to the house," he commande her. "But…" "Get in, NOW!". And the little Opacho did what her master said, she left him and walked towards the house. Hao was ready and he waited Yoh to get in front of him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, HAO!" he shouted furiously. Hao looked at him meanly. "Ha! What do you want? Do you want to sue me because the fact is your fiancé like me better than you?.!" he mocked at Yoh. Yoh was unmanageable. "YOU PEASBRAIN! SHUT UP AND LOOK AT THIS!" he yelled at Hao. Hao blinked and took the things on Yoh's hand. He could know it from the first time that red thing was on his hand. The texture, the color, the fragrance…It's Anna.

"Anna?" he mumbled. Then he saw Yoh. He was crying hot tears. Hao began to be worried. "What happened to Anna?.!" he asked Yoh with a suspicious tone. Yoh kept staring at him heatedly. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER, YOU GODDAMIT?.!" he shouted like an angry tiger. It was so fast. Yoh punched him hard 'til Hao fell down to the ground. He could taste the loam on his mouth. Some drops of crimson blood fell from his nose. But soon he got up and dodged from Yoh's attacks. Yoh hunted him down uncontrollably.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU MAKE HER SUFFER!" he shouted. Hao didn't understand. "What are you talking about, silly boy?.!" he asked him back. Hao, lost his breath stopped for a moment to explain. Sweat covered his desired face. "She's dead, Hao," he said slowly.

Hao, choked and didn't believe it thought that Yoh was kidding. "Stop your kidding. It's not funny. Now tell me, where is Anna? Where do you cage her? And why do you attack me like this?.!" he pleaded loudly. Yoh wrinkled at he corners. "WHERE IS SHE, YOU FAT BANTAM?.!" Hao shouted.

"She's in the heaven now…playing with the angels…" he was crying. First, Hao didn't believe it. But when he saw Yoh's face, it became into he didn't WANT to believe it. "What?" he spoke hardly. Yoh nodded, but soon his eyes got gloom and dark.

"And it's your fault! It's your fault! You didn't give her the second chance!" he said cruelly. Hao bit his lips. "It's not my fault at all…You didn't give her a second chance too!" he uttered.

_I was sent as a spy. I was told by them to pretend to love you. My next job was to know your weakness, so they could beat you easily _

_But, I fail in my mission. Because I fall in love with someone I must destroy. And it makes me get many troubles. It becomes a suicide for me… _

_I'm sorry_

Her words echoed in his mind. It disturbed her brain and focus to attack Yoh back. 'Is it right? Is it right what he said? She had confessed her mistakes, and I didn't forgive her…she was sorry…and I banished her…what kind of creature am I?'. He hated it…He hated when the tears filled his eyes…he hated when he knew that he could save her life by only accepting her apology…he hated his self when he realized that he couldn't be with her anymore, except…He glanced at her going-round-the-bend brother.

Except…if…

Yoh was getting closer with his harusame. But Hao didn't want to evade or defeat Yoh. Yeah, finally he found the answer…

Except if he let Yoh kill him…

And he didn't move when his twin brother entered his sword to his body, when Yoh ravaged him…when Yoh was just about in sending him away from that world…

He fell down to the ground, and he could see the blood…his blood was spreading out everywhere. _'It is beautiful…'_ he commented in silence. The last thing he could see was his blood. The last thing he could hear was her brother calling out his name. And the last thing he could think about is…the girl that was playing with angels that time…the girl that had been waiting for him…Kyouyama…Anna…

_

* * *

Sometimes we are afraid of the darkness…_

_But at the time…you'll discover that…_

_The darkness is beautiful…_

_I'm sure you hate me now…_

_Because once it's closed…_

_Once it's closed…I will never found the entrance again…_

_And I'm gonna be rotten here…_

_I'll give my soul to hold you once again…_

_And never let you out of my life…_

_Every single day I spend without you…_

It means noting but endless cruelty…

_Knowing us playing with the angels together…_

_is wonderful…_

_But…_

_Nothing could be more wonderful than…_

_A broken plan…_

_It's the most wonderful thing I ever know…_

The End

* * *

Author's note:

Fiuh…this is the longest one shot I ever ever write 'til now. I was having a toothache while making this story (aah…embarrassing). Please wish me that this pain doesn't mean I have to go to the dentist again. I really really humbly ask you…Plizz…don't' let me go to the dentist… I do hate to go to the dentist. GrowPulter hates dentists (this one is even more embarrassing). She hopes to never see the dentist anymore. Please wish me luck. I don't wanna go to the dentist anymore.

Okay, I think I have to go now. Thanks for reading. Oh ya, if you don't mind, rr please, ne…Thanks, bubye!


End file.
